battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DelAztecas
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Welcome Hello DelAztecas, and welcome to the Star Wars Battlefront wikia. It's good to have you here and please help with anything you can. Just don't copy pages from Wookiepedia please. If you need any help just ask our Administrators. Skitnies(Talk) 00:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Thank you for stopping by Battlefront Wiki! I hope you enjoy your stay! Ask me if you have any questions and I will respond when I can! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello and welcome the the wiki, thanks for your edits so far. Just please note English spellings in certain pages are not spelling errors just different. Thanks King Of All 42. Hi hi DelAzteces I am Obi wan masterexxx10 one of the users here you can ask one of the 4 admins for help so if I check your talk page if the admins says you are doing great than you will be listed on my favorite users on you can see this in my profile that means I will like you :) Obi wan masterexxx10 19:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello! It is a very long time since I last post on your talk page, but during that time, this wiki have significatly changed for the better, so if you would be kind enough to help us out, we will be very glad! So, please come back! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC)